Noche Blanca Triste Rusia
by Sasu-chan Uchiha Hiwatari
Summary: Es navidad, los chicos viajan a Rusia, un lugar que le trae malos recuerdos a Kai en estas fechas. ¿Por que decidió viajar si es que sabe que sentirá melancolía? Tendra que encarar los terribles fantasmas de su pasado. Historia con drama... KaixTakao(pareja principal),mención de KaixRei y YuriyxKai
1. Recuerdos

**"Noche blanca… Triste Rusia"**

* * *

**_Este es mi primer fic, para que se ubiquen tomare los rasgos de los personajes en G-rev, por lo que Kai tendrá ojos amatistas y Takao rojizos._**

**_BEYBLADE NO ME PERTENECE... le pertenece a su creador: AOKI TAKAO :)... si me perteneciera la serie seria de yaoi dramatico y con toques de comedia xD_**

**_Es yaoi Kai x Takao =D! Hay insinuaciones de Kai x Rei (A Rei le gusta Kai xD) y una mención de Yuriy x Kai (protección =D) pero es tan leve que ni se darán cuenta XD..._**

**_Espero les guste =)! Elprimer capítulo es como una introducción... Kai recordando cosas terribles el día de navidad... ya veremos cómo terminará todo =D..._**

* * *

**CAPITULO 1: Recuerdos**

Un muchacho de ojos amatista se encontraba observando lo que había sido su antiguo hogar. No quedaba nada de este, solo cenizas. El día era frio, muy frio, pues estaba en uno de los países donde el invierno es muy duro. El ambiente era muy triste, aquel muchacho dio un suspiro y cerro sus ojos dejando que el frio entrara por su nariz y se colara directo a su mente, por todo su cuerpo, apretó los puños y agacho la mirada...

**_-FlashBack-_**

Sin duda alguna, era una de las más bellas casonas antiguas que se encontraban en Rusia y estaba ubicada en la cima de una particular montaña. La vista era estupenda, se podía observar toda la gran ciudad. Como si estuviera en el Olimpo, esta se imponía entre todas las construcciones similares. Los dueños de tan grandioso palacio eran los miembros de una de las familias más distinguidas de todo el país: la familia Hiwatari.

El padre, con la fama de ser muy trabajador, muchas veces salía del hogar por meses y no regresaba, casi nadie le conocía solo se solía hablar de él como si fuera un importante hombre de negocios y con poco tiempo para la familia. La madre, hermosa, perfecta para aquel hombre guapo y alto de gran posición económica. Ella muy abnegada a su hogar y devota a su familia; dejó de ir en misiones para ayudar a familias pobres alrededor de todo su país ya que salió embarazada de un niño al cual amaba mucho. No obstante, donaba parte de las riquezas de su familia a distintas organizaciones encargadas de proteger niños huérfanos y familias con escasos recursos. Por último, se hablaba de un hombre mayor, padre del hombre de la casa, el cual había heredado esa enrome mansión a su hijo y esposa que ahora encargaban un niño.

Un tiempo después, nació el último miembro de la familia que viviría en ese enorme palacio. El niño era muy lindo, piel color nieve, ojos color amatista y de cabellos bicolor mas claro en la parte de adelante y oscuro atrás. Heredando la hermosa mirada de su madre, Kai Hiwatari no sabía lo que le depararía el futuro.

Enorme, majestuosa, de amplias habitaciones. Una casona antigua de 2 pisos, con jardines muy bien cuidados, una laguna interior con muchos peces, pasillos algo tétricos. Salón principal, salón de baile. Con una construcción muy linda entre los jardines, para aquellos que trabajaban para esta familia: cocineros, mucamas, jardineros, etc. Un establo con preciosísimos caballos. Arboles preciosos en primavera y tristes en invierno.

Aquella, era la mansión Hiwatari, tan gloriosa, pero… esa noche iba a dejar de ser tan majestuosa para pasar a ser un simple testigo de crueldad humana.

Era una noche como ninguna, millones de estrellas en el cielo iban a ser testigos de lo que sería un triste final para aquel tranquilo dia.

En una montaña alejada de la ruidosa ciudad de Rusia, se encontraba una mansión enorme y algo tétrica. Penumbra y silencio era lo que rondaba por los alrededores de ese glorioso y triste castillo. Solo se escucho la puerta golpear mientras una sombra escapaba por ella dejando a un niño de apenas unos 6 años, solo, completamente solo... manchado de sangre y con una horrible imagen en su mente: el cuerpo de su madre destrozada.

Una joven mujer de cabellos suaves y grises yacía en el suelo, inerte y con los ojos abiertos debido a lo que parecía haber sido una impactante sorpresa; pero sin vida. Al lado de ella un niño de cabellos bicolores de aproximadamente 3 años estaba observando fijamente el cuerpo de quien había sido su madre. No lloraba solo observaba la terrible escena con una mezcla de incomprensión y mucha pena, estaba aterrado, con los labios entreabiertos y la mente llena de dudas y temores.

_**-Fin del FlashBack-**_

El muchacho ahora se encontraba parado encima de las cenizas de la antigua mansión.

Se agacho, tocó el suelo y susurro: eso fue hace 10 años más o menos…

Solo opto por darse media vuelta y mirar al cielo. Estaba tan estrellado como aquella noche, pero esta vez, en lugar del triste ambiente después de un asesinato, rondaba la cálida noche de navidad. Desde aquella montaña se observaba muy bien la ciudad, la gloriosa Rusia. Fuegos artificiales empezaban a hacer su aparición en el cielo. La ciudad se vestía de blanco debido a la nieve que empezaba a caer, mientras las luces rojas y verdes de las casas hacia que el ambiente parezca de un cuento en aquel lugar.

Aquel muchacho empezó a reclinarse hacia un lugar donde no crecían las plantas y una horrible imagen invadió su mente llenándola de lamentables recuerdos, rápidamente dio media vuelta y siguió su camino hacia lo que ahora era el lugar donde se hospedaba después de susurrar: "¿es que acaso soy tan cobarde?". Mientras caminaba algo triste, con las manos temblando y pensaba en el por qué había ido hasta allá…

Sin duda alguna la noche de navidad era una de las más tristes ya que se conmemoraba un año más de la muerte de su madre y del día en que desapareció su padre y jamás se volvió a saber de él.

Mientras caminaba por la ciudad, se paro delante de una vitrina donde una familia estaba preocupada por la celebración de las fiestas y por la cena. Esta familia era enorme: padre, madre, abuelos, tíos, primos, nietos, sobrinos, hermanos… Sin duda alguna, deseó haber tenido una gran familia. Su padre desaparecido, su madre con un triste final, su abuelo en la cárcel y él sin parientes que conociera.

Pasó por otro lugar donde había una pareja recién casada, la mujer estaba esperando un bebé, ambos brindaban con jugo de naranja muy acaramelados. La mujer era joven y muy rubia, el esposo era ruso, dibujaba en el hinchado vientre de la bella dama un corazón adornado con guirnaldas rojas y verdes mientras escribía "S Rozhdestvom!" (Feliz navidad)

Pasó por un lugar donde los 2 padres estaban preparando los regalos para los niños, hablaban como si fueran 2 niños más escondiendo los regalos debajo de un gran árbol adornado de dorado y blanco, sin hacer nada de ruido. En la habitación del lado se observaban dos hermanitos de unos 10 y 8 años de edad haciéndose a los dormidos y hablando de unos regalos entregados por un hombre de barba blanca y traje rojo. El mayor le explicaba al menor la historia de este hombre y que no debía temerle ya que le menor estaba muy aterrado pensando que un hombre mayor desconocido entraría en cualquier momento por su ventana.

Caminó sin mirar hacia las ventanas abiertas ya que le traían malos recuerdos: su familia disfuncional y con un final triste.

Al fin llegó a donde se estaría hospedando, un hotel lujoso propiedad de una empresa llamada: BBA. Por la ventana abierta se observaba un chico rubio de ojos enormes y azules muy atolondrado cortando papeles blancos en forma de copos de nieve. Un joven de cabello negro y apariencia gatuna colocando el mantel con motivos de las fiestas en una bella mesa adornada de color dorado. Por último un chico de cabellos azules echado en el sofá, mirando la televisión donde reportaban el clima del país.

Era una noche de tormenta; y al parecer, la blanca navidad iba a ser más blanca que nunca y con muchos recuerdos del pasado…

* * *

_**Este fue mi 1er capitulo, espero les haya atraido y puedan continuar la historia, los capitulos seran cortos... :) historia navideña!**_


	2. Preparación

_Hola otra vez...aqui va el 2do capitulo... espero les agrade :)_

_Beyblade no me pertenece... y ya saben lo que sigue... :)_

* * *

**CAPITULO 2: Preparación **

Olor a navidad, eso era lo que se respiraba dentro de la habitación donde entró. Una calidez muy distinta al frio exterior. Se escuchaban villancicos en inglés y se observaba a un chico rubio y pecoso cantándolos animadamente.

-Siempre colocas los mismos villancicos Max, traeré unos de mi país para la siguiente vez-habló un muchacho peli-azul algo enfadado ya que siempre escuchaban el disco de Max

-Pero estos son los mejores y más conocidos, apuesto a que también te los sabes Takao- sonreía el pecoso cambiando de villancico

-Ya dejen de pelear, para el siguiente año trae canciones Takao así estaremos todos bien, yo también traeré unas en chino- decía un chico con aspecto gatuno saliendo de la cocina y sacándose unos guantes para hacer la cena

-Ya terminaste de cocinar Rei? Me muero de hambre-el estómago del peli-azul sonaba

-Escuchas? Hasta tu estómago canta mis villancicos! –sonreía animadamente Max

-No está cantando, está quejándose porque Rei se demora demasiado…-decía el peliazul recargándose en el sofá y empezando a encender la tv

-Ya se, el siguiente año ustedes preparan la cena- se quejaba el neko debido a la actitud de su compañero de equipó

-Pero yo no dije nada! No se cocinar! –decía un rubio algo preocupado ya que Rei lo metió en el mismo saco que a Takao

-Está bien, está bien… discúlpame Rei, demórate todo lo que desees, mi estómago puede esperar un poco…-rugió nuevamente- bueno solo un poco más…-sonrió nervioso

El muchacho de apariencia gatuna entro resignado a la cocina y saco algo de la alacena.

-Tomen, las estaba guardando para cuando lleguen los invitados, pero si es para que me dejen hacer la cena sin quejarse coman esto- les decía mientras les alcanzaba una lata de galletas de jengibre

-Gracias!-gritaba un entusiasta Max mientras sacaba una- Miren! Es una galleta en forma de bastón de caramelo y tiene grajeas rojas y verdes-decía feliz mirando la galleta que estaba aún tibia, le dio un mordisco- mmm… siempre haces unas deliciosas galletas Rei…-el chico de ojos ámbar sonrió debido al alago de su compañero de equipo-…Takao saca una! Que te tocó-decía mientras sacaba otra en forma de copo de nieve cubierta con crema blanca de azucar

-Mi estómago te lo agradece-decía Takao mientras rellenaba su boca con varias galletas

-Pero ni siquiera viste que te tocó! –decía un rubio curioso

-Árbol de navidad!-decía mientras se la metía a la boca-un regalo navideño!-volvía a comer otra para luego sacar dos más y comérselas de un solo bocado

-No se las coman todas!– decía un resignado Rei-…creo que solo compartiremos el panecillo navideño…

-Dijiste panecillo? Donde está –preguntaba intrigado Takao

-No, no, no, esta vez no podrán conmigo, terminen las galletas… -luego sonrió al ver muy felices a sus amigos, la estaban pasando bien.

Para el neko, el ambiente era divertido, a pesar de que sus compañeros eran unos revoltosos el chico de cabello negro azabache los quería. Eran como sus hermanos menores, siempre estaban allí para desesperarlo o animarlo; pero en este momento su mente se preguntaba dónde estaba el cuarto de ellos –Kai dónde estás? –susurro algo preocupado mientras se sentaba al lado del árbol terminando de arreglarlo.

La habitación no era muy grande, había una sala principal junta al comedor, a un lado habían dos puertas con dos habitaciones y al otro lado estaban la cocina y el baño de invitados en una esquina. A un lado estaba el gran árbol navideño, al lado de este la mesa muy grande, en ella había diversos tipos de platos con ensaladas, puré y otras comidas para acompañar el gran pavo navideño que aún se estaba horneando. También había centros de mesa y postres con los colores propios de estas fiestas.

Para Takao esta fecha era de las mejores: buena comida, unión entre sus compañeros, podían discutir y jamás se pelearían porque en navidad nadie puede enfadarse. Aun así estaba algo preocupado ya que faltaba uno de sus compañeros y temía por él ya que había salido temprano y no había regresado. Antes no le hubiera importando, total Kai siempre había sido el más alejado del resto pero temprano lo había visto algo melancólico, y se puso a recordar las navidades pasadas: Kai siempre estaba así en estas fechas... Supuso que su amigo sabía cuidarse solo así que optó por tirarse al sofá a ver televisión y llevarse unas cuantas galletas que sobraban de aperitivo mientras buscaba algo que ver. Se detuvo en el canal del clima –Kai, donde estás? El clima es terrible…- se preguntaba interiormente el chico japonés.

Max en cambio estaba jugando con las galletas de navidad que había logrado proteger del hambriento Takao mientras miraba el reportaje del clima que había colocado su amigo en la televisión. Observó de reojo la pila de regalos que había e intentaba distinguir cuales era para él. Le encantaba esta fecha aunque preferiría pasarla con sus padres en su país natal pero este año era diferente, había decidido acompañar a sus amigos ya que la BBA había organizado una reunión para apoyar a unos niños huérfanos en Rusia en navidad. Si era por una buena causa los chicos irían al frío país. Tomó el teléfono y marcó a su ciudad natal, del otro lado del auricular se escuchó la voz de una mujer- Mamá Feliz Navidad… yo también te extraño mucho… si, esos niños realmente estuvieron felices al tenernos en navidad, me sentía un superhéroe… saluda a papá de mi parte… te amo mamá…Feliz Navidad!-colgaba algo nostálgico

La puerta se abrió y un chico bicolor entro directo al lugar, a tiempo ya que la tormenta se hizo más fuerte. Había mucha niebla y la nieve caía como si se tratara de una película fatalista. Kai lucía algo exhausto, despeinado y con mucha nieve encima, miraba a un punto muerto sin dirigirle la mirada a ninguno de sus compañeros.

Kai, regresaste…- decía Rei, el muchacho de ojos amarillos y apariencia gatuna con una sonrisa mientras entraba a la cocina. En sus palabras había rastro de emoción que intentaba ocultar debido a que le preocupaba MUCHO que su compañero hubiera salido durante la tormenta. Pensó: es hoy o nunca…

¡Justo a tiempo! En los reportajes no dejaban de hablar de una… -decía un chico más bajo que el anterior, en eso se escuchó un inmenso trueno y el joven de cabellos rubios y ojos azules se estremeció- tor…menta…

El chico de cabellos bicolor siguió de largo a su habitación, pasó en medio de los otros muchachos sin hacer caso alguno de lo que decían. Sus ojos se nublaron un poco y agachó la mirada para que no lo vieran, pero un joven de cabello azul lo observo de reojo mientras dejaba de lado el sofá y tomaba un trozo de pan navideño que acababa de dejar el joven de ojos ámbar sobre la mesa momentos antes, aún estaba caliente.

¡Deja eso allí Takao! ¡Es para después de las 12! –le dio un golpe en el brazo antes de que el joven tomara el trozo de pan decorado de rojo, verde y azúcar blanca sin quitarle la mirada al bicolor.

Pero el chico el chico de cabellos azules no hizo el menor caso a esta advertencia. Su atención seguía sobre el más alto de los cuatro, quien pasaba a su habitación, dejo el pan y siguió al muchacho.

Esta iba a ser una noche difícil para Kai, realmente no quería ver a ninguno de sus compañeros de equipo, no tenía los ánimos para responder sus preguntas acerca de: dónde estabas? O escuchar un: nos tenías preocupados… Tampoco de escuchar los villancicos ni observar toda la habitación con los colores de estas fiestas que tanto le traía tristeza.

¡Takao! Regresa… no he terminado de reclamarte por lo que le hiciste al pan! -grito el joven neko observando el pan con una leve lesión-…bueno puedo ponerle crema y nadie lo notará

Takao estaba preocupado por su compañero, le tenía un especial aprecio y en todo el día no había sabido nada de él. Más aun solo entro en actitud algo decaída y se fue a su habitación, ni siquiera se sentó en una esquina del cuarto como acostumbraba a hacer normalmente. Kai siempre había sido el más alejado del grupo pero si estaba allí al menos los acompañaba –que habrá pasado?-se preguntaba el actual tricampeón mundial- porque nunca nos cuentas nada kai… me gustaría que confiaras más en nosotros…en mi…

Ah… ¡no! – Rei olió algo extraño- la cena… ¡se quema!-corrió y abrió el horno, un delicioso aroma se expandió por toda la casa- justo a tiempo… un segundo más y se hubiera estropeado…

Huele a navidad!-sonrió el joven rubio – ¿te ayudo?-al parecer el joven de ojos dorados tenía muchas cosas por hacer en la cocina.

No te preocupes, anda colocando los cubiertos, yo coloco este manjar en la mesa y sigo con el resto, gracias Maxie- sonó el teléfono- más bien, contesta por favor, que entre el sonido de ese aparato y el estrés de que la cena esté preparada terminaré loco…

El neko tenía muchas cosas por hacer, era mejor que se apurara antes de que los invitados llegaran.

El joven rubio sonrió y corrió buscando el teléfono hasta que lo halló

¿Diga? ¡Hola Jefe! ¿Qué? ¿No vendrás? ¡Pero si es navidad! Está bien…-apenado- sí, la tormenta se puso terrible… no te preocupes le diré a los chicos… ¡Feliz Navidad a ti también! ¡Hasta luego! …-colgó y se dirigió hacia Rei- El Jefe no vendrá, se quedará en la sede principal de la BBA hasta que se calme la tormenta junto con Daichi, Hiromi, Yuriy, Bryan, Sergei y el Sr. Dickenson

Cielos -se frota la frente después de terminar de hacer los últimos arreglos en las salsas- al parecer sobrará mucha comida…-decía el chico de cabellos azabache muy tristemente observando toda la enorme cena que se había esmerado en preparar

Más para nosotros! Takao estará sumamente feliz-el rubio observaba la gran cena-Hablando de Takao, donde se metió?


	3. La noche en que todo cambió

_**Beyblade no me pertenece... LE PERTENECE A AOKI TAKAO! sino, la 4ta temporada hubiera sido drama yaoi con toques de humor... :D**_

_**Sin mas demora aca les dejo el 3er capitulo...es más corto que el anterior... :), tenganme paciencia es el 1er fic que publico... prometo mejorar...**_

* * *

**CAPITULO 3: La noche en que todo cambió**

El aroma navideño invadía todo el pequeño departamento donde se hospedaban los 4 muchachos, pero en una habitación se olía algo de tristeza. Un muchacho yacía en su cama, con la cabeza hundida en la almohada y mil pensamientos rondando su mente.

-¿Por qué tuvimos que venir en esta noche…?-murmuró en tono bajo mientras se incorporó para lanzar un golpe directo a la pared, hizo una mueca de dolor pero nada de comparaba a lo que sentía internamente.

Un joven peli-azul entraba a escondidas y asomaba su cabeza para escuchar lo que su compañero le decía, lo vio golpear la pared y se sorprendió.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué no querías venir a Rusia? –preguntó el muchacho peli-azul detrás de él. El joven bicolor saltó de la cama al percatarse que alguien lo había oído, se dio media vuelta quedando en frente del chico más bajo. Aún tenía los nudillos de la mano derecha rojos y el que pertenecía al dedo índice tenía una herida.

-Kinomiya… ¿Quién te dijo que puedes entrar a mi habitación? –Murmuró entre dientes el mayor ocultando la tristeza de su rostro, cambiando esta expresión a una de enfado-… ¿Quién te dio el derecho de meterte en mi vida privada?

-Antes de que sigas con tus preguntas, déjame decirte que esta también será mi habitación… si te dieras cuenta… -señala la puerta donde habían colgado unos carteles con sus nombres: "Takao" y otro que decía "Kai" ambos con adornos navideños- hicimos el sorteo de habitaciones cuando te fuiste. Max dormirá con Rei y tu conmigo, no creo que tengas problemas ¿no es así?- Kai hizo un gesto de desagrado pero por dentro no entendía el por qué se sintió tan extraño cuando escucho la palabra: tu conmigo…

Al ver ese gesto de desagrado Takao dijo – ¿y crees que a mí me agrada?- pero en el fondo sentía algo de tristeza debido a la reacción del bicolor… El peli-azul había pensado que podría ser algo interesante estar en la misma habitación que su compañero, además secretamente había empezado a sentir cierta atracción por Kai, pero al parecer esté lo rechazaría.

-Kai, por qué sigues evitando conversar con nosotros?… al menos ten la confianza en que no le diré a nadie lo que me digas, realmente puedes confiar en mí, sé que a veces suelo molestarte y sacarte canas verdes pero quiero que sepas… que… realmente… me… importas… -un leve sonrojo apareció en el rostro del peli-azul –mucho…

Después de la batalla contra Brooklyn, estos dos jóvenes se habían hecho un poco más amigos, pero aun sentían un leve distanciamiento. Tal vez era una especie de atracción que competía con su pasado de rivales- pensé que éramos amigos después de todo lo que pasó- el peli-azul pensaba: si…solo amigos… ni siquiera mejores amigos… aunque para mí lo seas, siempre seré solo tu amigo…- quisiera que confíes más en mi… realmente me importas MUCHO- volvió a repetir enfatizando en "MUCHO" mientras que el sonrojo se volvía a apoderar de sus mejillas.

Las últimas palabras ablandaron el frio corazón de piedra del chico ruso quien observaba los ojos del menor, esa mirada era sincera, no de curiosidad, sino de cariño y esperanza, tal vez Takao realmente quería ayudarle, y tal vez podría ser el único en hacerlo. Atinó a contestarle: No me trae buenos recuerdos…

Takao observó como la mirada enfadada de Kai pasó a ser una de tristeza al mencionar esa frase y también pudo distinguir algo de culpabilidad, al parecer su amigo realmente se sentía mal e intentaba ocultar esto con una máscara de ira la cual se estaba quitando justo en este momento delante de él. Tal vez Kai era un chico más sensible de lo que pensaba, no solamente era "El príncipe de Hielo" sino también era un chico que lloraba, reía y tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza a parte de lograr sus objetivos también tenía piedras en el camino de la vida.

Kai no podía decírselo, Takao jamás lo entendería, el bicolor se sentía culpable de que su madre no descansara en paz.

**_-Flash Back-  
_**

Después de aquella noche del asesinato, se había sentido con tanto temor de que su madre fallecida se levante o se le aparezca tal y como él la vio al final de sus días, llena de sangre y con una expresión de sorpresa y dolor.

No pudo dormir varios días debido a que vivía solo, tenía las luces prendidas de toda la mansión y casi no salía de su habitación.

Como no había nadie que pagara a los que atendían la mansión, los trabajadores, uno por uno fueron yéndose, solo quedó una anciana enferma que era la ex ama de llaves y ahora no podía caminar, los que trabajaban allí la olvidaron y Kai, con sus 6 años de edad se encargó de darle alimento hasta que la anciana falleció de vejez. Kai cerró la habitación ya que para él, la anciana se había dormido para siempre, aún no entendía muy bien la muerte pero sabía que esa mujer ya no estaba allí…

Luego de unos años de tristeza e inmensa soledad, se corrió el rumor del asesinato de la Sra. de la casa, antes nadie había hablado del crimen por respeto a la Sra. Hiwatari pero alguien corrió la noticia. Un día unos policías visitaron la mansión y se llevaron el cadáver de la anciana ama de llaves, también encontraron a un pequeño niño delgado y débil encerrado en una habitación echado en la cama.

-Cómo te llamas? –un hombre mayor se acercó al niño

-Kai…

-Bien Kai, donde están tus padres

-Mi papá… mi mamá… -empezó a llorar- no se…

-¿Por qué tanto alboroto?-un hombre mayor con el cabello gris y un mechón más claro en la frente se acercaba a la escena- han pasado varios años Kai… -acerco una mano a su nieto-… Bien, no ocurrió nada, yo me encargo de esto-decía mientras llevaba a Kai dentro de la mansión-… el circo terminó pueden irse… -cerro la puerta dejando a los policías fuera-…

Kai seguía llorando entre sollozos

-Compórtate como un hombre, deja de llorar… -rudamente lo jaló hacia su cuarto, come esto-le entrego un panecillo- arréglate, báñate que no tengo tiempo, viajare unos días… te dejaré dinero por si deseas comer algo… si no quieres comer no lo hagas pero estas muy delgado y puedes morir…

Kai estaba algo asustado, no recordaba mucho a su abuelo ya que este no lo había visitado en años… y no solía hablar con mucha gente más que la ama de llaves y antiguamente los criados.

Así, el niño pasó a vivir con su abuelo quien por falta de tiempo y poca paciencia lo envió a una abadía para olvidarse de su crianza y además para que el niño mejore en diferentes aspectos: físicos, psicológicos y para darle una vida diferente.

Pasaron unos meses, llegó el día en el que iba a irse para siempre de esa gran casa, después del incidente de su madre no volvió a ver a su padre. El niño fue donde habían líquidos inflamables y los regó por toda la casa un día antes de que su abuelo llegara por él para llevárselo para siempre de ese lugar, encendió un palillo, se paró lejos de la inmensa casa con lagrimas en los ojos y muchos sollozos, luego lanzó la llama, la cual no tardo minutos en extenderse por toda la inmensa mansión como si se tratara de una pequeña casa de juguete. Ese día supo que algo tan chiquito como un palillo podía ser tan fuerte si se combinaba con fuego. El fuego le daba una calidez de olvido, le reconfortaba de tanto frio que le rodeaba (el ambiente ruso y la tristeza del trauma). Ese dia vio al fuego como algo que le brindaba apoyo, algo que le ayudaba a crecer y dar un paso al lado, un paso firme.

El pequeño se quedo dormido enrollado en un lado de la casa ya consumida, cuando se levantó era cargado por un hombre que no era su abuelo, sino un hombre mayor de cabellos púrpuras quien le decía: tu abuelo no vendrá, está muy ocupado, me envió a cuidarte...

Su vida daba un giro inesperado, de un día a otro tenía una familia, al día siguiente no tenía ni hogar y se iba a un lugar que no conocía, pero ese sería su presente de ahora en adelante.

**_-Fin del Flashback-_**

Kai despertó de sus pensamientos al sentir una mano sobre la suya

-Te lastimaste… déjame ayudarte –decia Takao mientras entraba al baño, busco un botiquín-rayos…siempre hay uno en los baños… -en eso observo en una esquina lo que buscaba, tomo un poco de alcohol, algodón y vendas para regresar y encontrarse con Kai que yacía en el mismo lugar donde lo dejo, aun no con la mirada perdida como recordando. Para no incomodarlo se acercó lentamente y tomó la mano de Kai, limpio la herida que tenía y le colocó el vendaje-…kai… -el peli-azul no sabía porque su compañero se comportaba tan dócilmente, el Kai que conoce jamas se hubiera dejado curar por alguien más, él lo hubiera hecho solo, más aun, no le hubiera tomado importancia, pero al parecer realmente algo le afectaba.

-Kinomiya… no entenderías…

-Tal vez no lo entienda del todo pero hare el máximo esfuerzo por comprenderte…

Kai dio un suspiro y jamás supo el por qué empezó a narrarle su historia, desde la muerte de su madre hasta el momento en el cual quemó su hogar y ese hombre se lo llevó. Takao solo miraba y con los labios entreabiertos por la sorpresa de la dura vida de Kai, no pudo articular palabras, solo paso a ser quien escucha. Por dentro se sentía algo triste, a punto de llorar ya que jamás hubiera imaginado que el rudo y fuerte chico ruso, capitán de su equipo, hubiera tenido una vida tan dura.

* * *

**_listoooo fin del 3er capitulo... :D tengo todos los capitulos terminados...serán 8 cortos :)... prometo que se pondra más interesante ;w;... disculpenme si cometi errores :( es mi 1er fic :D y estoy empezando a descubrir como usar esta pg UwÚ... me está gustando mucho..._**


	4. Confesión

_**Bueno, aqui les dejo el 4to capitulo, agradesco por leer :)!**_

_**En este capitulo tiene KaiTaka... :D adelanto que el sgte tendrá KaiRei... :)**_

_**Sin mas demora les dejo el sgte capitulo de Noche Blanca...Triste Rusia**_

**_Aclaro: La patente de las fiestas navideñas no me pertenecen sino, sería millonaria ya que cobraria por cada cosa navideña... y en ese caso Beyblade me perteneceria... y no hubiera pobreza en el mundo... Pero todo es ficción, nada me pertenece solo esta historia..._**

* * *

**CAPITULO 4: Confesión**

Sentía nudos en la garganta mientras narraba su propia historia, a veces dudaba seguir adelante por el simple hecho de pensar en el desenlace. Sin duda alguna había vislumbrado este día venir, no sabía cuándo exactamente pero sí que tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentarse a uno de sus propios temores, un temor que él mismo se creó.

El chico ruso-japonés soltó lo que tenía guardado por muchos años en el corazón y que pensó jamás se iba a atrever a contárselo a alguien pero al parecer había llegado el momento. Takao se había ganado su confianza total terminando el 3er campeonato mundial y al parecer estaba siendo sumamente sincero al mostrarse interesado y preocupado en lugar de solamente curioso.

-Creo que tengo la culpa de que su alma no descanse en paz-murmuró concluyendo su historia con algo de melancolía e ira para consigo mismo por mostrar tal cobardía, se sentía algo decepcionado de no haber mantenido esa dureza delante de su amigo y rival japonés.

-No…tengo…palabras…-susurro su compañero al ver que sería inútil intentar animar al bicolor- al menos…que… -se le ocurrió algo de la nada- tu madre si pueda descansar… podemos ayudarla… -murmuró intentando aplacar la ira que vio reflejada en esos bellos ojos amatistas

-Es inútil… no pienso volver allá… -se sentó en la cama mientras se preparaba para dormir temprano, se sentía cobarde, derrotado, otro año más había pasado y él aun no podía dejar de pensar en eso, otro año más donde su temor lo había vencido… otro año más donde se decepcionó a el mismo. Solo optó por echarse en la cama y tomar una cobija para cubrirse, no se quitó los zapatos, no tenía ánimos de hacer absolutamente nada más que descansar, quería que el día termine rápidamente.

-¡Afronta tus temores! ¡Donde está el Kai que conozco! –gritaba efusivamente el menor mientras jalaba la cobija para hacer reaccionar al bicolor

- La tormenta…se lo llevó… -se escuchó un fuerte trueno- la nieve lo enterró…–sin ánimos dejó que el chico jalara las sabanas y se echó de lado dando la espalda al peli-azul y cerró los ojos. Quería que el día terminara rápido así todo iba a volver a ser como siempre.

-¡Tonterías! ¡Donde está el Kai que nos llama la atención cuando nosotros cometemos un error! Que nos grita cuando decimos: no puedo… Donde el Kai que jamás se rinde… -gritaba mientras se sentaba en la cama colocando una mano en el hombro del más alto, intentando mirarle el rostro y dándole sacudones.

- Una noche de navidad como esta se lo llevó -dio un suave empujón a la mano del chico del dragón y escondió su rostro en la bufanda que traía puesta, no tenía ánimos de discutir ni de reclamarle por la confianza excesiva al sacudirlo de esa manera. Detestaba estar en ese país y en ese día en especial…

**_-Flash Back-_**

Era noche buena, una mujer de cabellos largos y entre grises-azulados, muy hermosa estaba colocando leña en una chimenea enorme. A su lado estaba un pequeño de cabellos bicolor, ambos estaban esperando al 3er miembro de la familia, el padre quien esa noche no había llegado aún.

-Crees que papá este bien? Nunca se demora tanto… y ya va a ser navidad –decía el niño a su madre mientras ella se levantaba e iba a colocar la mesa para la cena.

-No te preocupes Kai, tu padre va a llegar… ahora quedare aca, iré por la cena –sonreía la mujer a la vez que observaba en las manos del niño unas tarjetas

Al darse cuenta de que su madre lo estaba observando, Kai escondió tras su espalda ambos trozos de papel –no lo veas! Es mi regalo para papá y para ti –murmuraba el niño mientras colgaba las tarjetas en el árbol de navidad-…cuando sea la hora de los regalos lo podrás ver…

Su madre sonrió y le dio un cálido beso en la frente. Se dirigió a la cocina y regresó con una fuente de galletas recién horneadas

-Come las que desees mientras que te quedas acá y sigo con la cena…

Se escucharon sonidos afuera.

-Debe ser tu papá Kai, voy a abrir la puerta… -sonreía mientras salía de la casa con algunas de las galletas en formas de estrellas recién sacadas del horno, aún calientes.

Pasó un rato y su madre no llegaba, el pequeño empezó a sentirse extraño… Cierta sensación de temor empezó a invadirle, tomó las tarjetas que momentos antes había colgado en el árbol y decidió salir a dárselas a sus padres, ya era media noche.

Pasó por la enorme puerta dirigiéndose al jardín, todo estaba en completo silencio, un incómodo silencio, pudo oler algo extraño, parecía metal…un aroma metálico. De lejos observo las rejas del jardín abiertas-que extraño, mamá nunca las deja abiertas por tanto tiempo-pensó

Al irse acercando a las enormes rejas vio que la nieve era teñida por un color rojo intenso, y el olor metálico se hacía más intenso. Habían pasado 2 horas desde que su madre había salido. Siguió avanzando lentamente y se topó de golpe con una imagen horripilante. Su madre yacía con los ojos abiertos y aún con lágrimas, cubierta de sangre.

**_-Fin del Flash Back_**

-El día de hoy he muerto para ti… no puedo más con esto, me rindo…- jamás imaginó que iba a pronunciar esa frase, pero estaba desecho por dentro.

-Si no puedes solo, estaré a tu lado… a veces necesitamos de un amigo que nos brinde fuerzas…

-Me rindo-deletreó el bicolor una vez más

-Donde está el Kai del que me enamoré…-susurro sonrojado el joven de cabellos azules. Así era, Takao Kinomiya estaba abriendo su corazón hacia Kai. Se levantó de la cama aun con el sonrojo notorio en el rostro y con un inmenso calor a pesar del clima frío, volteó rápidamente dispuesto a salir del cuarto debido a las palabras que había dicho. Ni el mismo creía que estaba declarándole su amor a Kai, jamás pensó que iban a salir esas palabras de sus labios, tal vez mucho después, pero no ahora… No tenía más palabras, no estaba seguro de que decir. Tampoco estaba seguro de si es que sería correspondido y el simple hecho de que Kai dejara de hablarle por este acontecimiento sería duro para él, decidió irse sin escuchar la respuesta de su compañero de equipo.

El joven bicolor se sonrojo notoriamente, aunque el peli-azul no lo notó ya que estaban dándose las espaldas. ¿Acaso su compañero de equipo le estaba haciendo una declaración? Pues sí, Takao Kinomiya, el triple campeón mundial, se estaba abriendo hacia su principal rival y ahora amigo. "Kinomiya" pensó, mientras el simple hecho de pensar en el menor diciéndole: "Donde está el Kai del que me enamoré", y luego de esto sonrojarse por lo dicho, ablandó aún más su corazón. Él también empezaba a darse cuenta que le tenía un gran aprecio, pero jamás pensó que llegaría un momento como este.

El joven de cabellos azules estaba a punto de irse con la cabeza baja y muy sonrojado, una mano firme le tomó del brazo y lo jaló hacia el dándole un cálido abrazo y susurrando: gracias… Takao…

Levantó la cabizbaja mirada y se topó con un par de ojos que a veces le intimidaban, Kai estaba cerca, muy cerca de él, podía sentir su respiración chocar, el aroma de sus cabellos, podía mirarlo fijamente y saber exactamente lo que sentía, Kai estaba totalmente entregado al momento. El menor no podía creer, ¡Kai Hiwatari mencionaba su nombre de una manera amable, siempre lo había llamado por su apellido pero esta vez no fue así! A su mente vinieron frases típicas de Kai donde mencionaba su apellido y siempre iba acompañado de un adjetivo calificativo como: tonto, idiota u otras frases donde el mayor demostraba su complejo de superioridad- Kai…yo…-susurro pero su aliento fue apagado por un cálido beso.

Takao sintió que sus labios eran presionados por los besos del mayor quien había empezado a rodear su cintura con ambos brazos atrayéndolo hacia él. Jamás pensó este día llegaría, y mucho menos que terminaría así. Por dentro se sentía feliz, pero pensó: si Kai solo necesita afecto en este momento? Y si es que solo es un beso para él? Era imposible que Kai Hiwatari, el chico más apuesto de su equipo y con muchos más fans, femeninos y masculinos, estuviera fijado en un chico al que él mismo bicolor llamaba: idiota, payaso, ignorante… infantil. Sí, Kai era muy maduro y no podía fijarse en un chiquillo como él.

En eso sintió que Kai se pegaba más a él, sintió muchísimo cariño por parte del bicolor. Estaba equivocado, Kai realmente le amaba. Y él no estaba entregándose del todo a ese especial momento. Sin dudarlo rodeo el cuello del bicolor con ambos brazos atrayéndolo hacia él, intensificando el beso. Kai fue el primero que dio un paso atrás para romper ese momento tan cálido. Sus labios se habían separado pero no por ello se dejaron de abrazar, se miraron fijamente por unos segundos silenciosos.

Takao rompió el silencio incómodo y susurró: ¿Me ayudarías a calmar tu alma?... Si me lo permites, te ayudaría en todo lo que me pidas…

El muchacho de ojos amatistas no podía creerlo, en un instante estaban discutiendo, él se negaba a recibir ayuda del peli-azul, y de un momento a otro se daban un cálido beso. Si, solo Takao Kinomiya era tan impredecible.

El bicolor no supo que responder, solo atinó a darle una sonrisa que el peli-azul tomó como aprobación, se separaron un poco y empezaron a salir de la habitación, Kai iba al frente y un aun sonrojado Takao le seguía los pasos. Salieron hacia el alborotado salón donde 1 muchacho preparaba la cena y terminaba de encender las luces navideñas del árbol y las ventanas para ir a la cocina a servirse un poco de chocolate caliente.

- ¡La cena ya está lista! –El chino extendió ambas manos, una a cada muchacho que había salido de la habitación- observó a ambos, algo había cambiado, sus miradas eran algo desafiantes como si tuvieran que hacer algo importante, debió ser algo sumamente importante ya que Takao no se había lanzado sobre la cena que olía delicioso y al parecer sabía igual de bien. El chico de ojos ámbar pudo notar que el rostro de Takao estaba algo sonrojado. Puso un rostro de intriga, como preguntando: que pasó aquí? Los 2 muchachos entendieron la pregunta sin palabras de su compañero y miraron hacia otro lado.

-Kenny no vendraaaaaaaaaaaaa! Los Blitzkreig Boys tampocooooo-grito el rubio mientras corría con la taza de chocolate caliente y… -AHHHH-se cayó mojando el mantel -…lo siento…-Max sonrió nerviosamente en el suelo

El ambiente tenso fue cortado por los mismos jóvenes que estaban riéndose por el pequeño espectáculo del despistado rubio, excepto Kai, quien solo estaba observando seriamente desde un lado la escena donde los otros 3 muchachos se encontraban limpiando aterrados de que les cobren de más por el desastroso estado de la alfombra y mantel de la habitación del hotel.

-Alguien lo limpiará… -decía nervioso el creador de tal desastre

-No podemos dejar que le cobren de más al Sr. Dickenson, él fue amable al pagarnos los gastos del hotel y darnos el dinero para la cena-decía un apresurado neko mientras traía un balde de agua con trapos y ayudaba en la limpieza.

-Ni limpio en mi casa y tengo que hacerlo acá –gritaba Takao

Al parecer en sus planes habría un leve retraso… gracias a las ocurrencias de cierto rubiecito oji-azul.

-Discúlpenme chicos-reía nervioso Maxie- veamos el lado bueno, tenemos toda esta cena y postres para nosotros…

Tres de los cuatro chicos sonrieron al escuchar esa frase, deliciosa cena navideña para ellos solos. El cuarto se encontraba pensando en lo que había pasado momentos antes, le dirigió una mirada al peli-azul y este volvió a recordar lo que ocurrió. No era momento de pensar en cenas ni diversión, era el momento de ir a acabar con este dolor interno de su amigo.

"Prometo ayudarte Kai" pensó el peli-azul

* * *

_**Espero les haya gustado, prometo mejorar...**_

_**No soy buena para el lemon... así que dudo haya eso en este fic, tal vez me anime a hacerle un capitulo lemon despues... o tal vez en el otro fic que tengo preparado experimente este genero *-***_

_**GRACIAS POR LEER :)! **_

_**Si gustan dejarme reviews acepto criticas constructivas y destructivas!**_


	5. Los mismos sentimientos

**Este capítulo es KaiRei... pero no propiamente KaiRei... sino Rei confesando todo lo que siente por Kai... bueno mejor me cayo y lean :)**

**-Beyblade no me pertenece ni la navidad tampoco bla bla...**

**Este capitulo es corto...**

* * *

**CAPITULO 5: Los mismos sentimientos… **

Ya habían terminado hace un buen rato con la limpieza, todo se encontraba en orden, la cena lucia deliciosa.

-Pásame las servilletas Rei-decía un muy feliz chico rubio

-Aquí están- respondía el chico mencionado. Sin duda alguna el muchacho de ojos ámbar y aspecto gatuno se percató de algo… Durante toda la cena, el chico bicolor y el muchacho de cabezos azules no se habían dirigido casi ni una mirada, bueno, solo dos en las cuales ambos se sonrojaron al chocar con los ojos del otro.

El aire era tenso, Takao no había hablado casi nada y Kai, estaba más silencioso que nunca y no los miraba a los ojos ni para pedirles la cena, solo se limitaba a comer, si quería algún platillo que estaba lejos de él se levantaba de su asiento e iba por lo que necesita.

"We wish you a merry christmas… and a happy new year" se escuchaba mientras había un ambiente más tenso de lo que era antes mientras transcurría más el tiempo. Hasta Max se había percatado de esto, y la incomodidad del neko era lo que más le preocupaba.

Kai terminó con su cena y sin decir absolutamente nada se levantó de la mesa, fue al baño a asearse y se dirigió hasta la puerta, salió sin dudarlo.

-¡Hay una tormenta! le puede pasar algo…-informó Rei preocupado mientras que Takao se levantaba-No podemos dejar que ande solo a estas horas… -Rei cogió su abrigo listo para salir en búsqueda de Kai

-yo voy por el…-murmuro Takao mientras le arrebataba el abrigo a Rei y salía rápidamente-…estaremos bien… no se preocupen gritaba mientras se alejaba de la habitación del hotel

Max miro extrañado a Rei ya que sabía que el chico de ojos amarillos deseaba ser él, quien acompañara a Kai…

**_-Flash Back-_**

-Y…por ello me siento tenso cada vez que Takao se encuentra a su lado…-susurraba entre sollozos un triste chico neko y un rubio le daba un cálido abrazo de amigos.

-No te preocupes, si realmente lo amas, díselo…- decía comprensivamente el oji-azul-…Sé sincero y no ocultes nada, eso te hace daño…

-Pero si es que me rechaza… sería algo muy triste para mí… -confesaba secándose las lágrimas

-No temas Rei, si tus sentimientos son sinceros, serás correspondido…-sonrió el rubio pero por dentro se decía: A Takao también le atrae Kai… y sus sentimientos son igual de sinceros que los de Rei…- empezó esbozar una triste sonrisa

-¿Pasa algo? -El Neko se dio cuenta que esa sonrisa se tornó triste, sabía que su compañero tenía conocimientos de algo que él no pensaba.

-No…-sonrió cálidamente mirando a Rei

-Max sabes si a Takao le gusta Kai?

El rubio no sabía cómo decírselo, sabía bien la respuesta a esa pregunta pero no quería preocupar a su amigo

-Te seré sincero… Sé que a Takao le gusta Kai… -decía algo derrotado Max, no podía ocultarle nada a su amigo, sobre todo si esto era algo que le importaba realmente

-Y sabes si a Kai le gusta Takao?...- murmuraba tristemente el neko

-No puedo asegurarte nada ya que no he hablado con Kai y sé que jamás me contaría eso, además de que no me atrevería a hacerle esa pregunta… -observó que Rei estaba dudando de confesarle lo que siente -Dícelo en la noche de navidad… nadie puede negarse a una declaración navideña…sería un bonito regalo para los dos…

-Tienes razón, se lo diré pasado mañana, gracias Max, eres un buen amigo –sonreía el neko

**_-Fin del Flash Back-_**

-Voy a guardar la cena-miro la mesa muy desordenada y sucia, parecía que un batallón había comido en ella-…bueno, lo que queda de ella… -levanto poco a poco los platos

-"Tengo que animar a Rei"-pensó el ojiazul-…ya sé…le daré su regalo…-sonrió corriendo a traer el presente de su amigo- todos nos alegramos al recibir presentes

Rei había terminado de recoger toda la cena y estaba sentado mirando las luces de colores encendidas en el árbol navideño…

-Feliz Navidad- murmuró el rubio atrás de él-toma…-le dio una cajita-…ábrelo! Ábrelo!

-Max, gracias –sonreía el mayor mientras se levantaba y traía otro presente para el mencionado- Feliz Navidad

Ambos empezaron a abrir los presentes

-Gracias Max…-sonreía el neko mientras veía en un marco muchas fotos recortadas y pegadas con diseños alrededor hechos a mano. Las fotos eran de ellos desde sus inicios hasta los últimos días compartidos- es un bello regalo…

-De nada-sonreía sonrojado el rubio debido al cumplido a la par de que terminaba de abrir el presente- Gracias! –sacaba una chompa de color granate y había una M en color crema a un lado- Realmente gracias! –decía mientras se la colocaba

-Me alegro que te haya gustado –sonreía el chico chino

Max estaba feliz de haber hecho olvidar por un corto momento al menos al joven de ojos ámbar lo de hace un rato. Pero la felicidad no duró por mucho momento.

-Este regalo era para Takao… y este… para Kai… -decía el chino mientras observaba las dos cajas

-Rei, se los darás cuando regresen… procuraré hablar con Takao y entretenerlo para que Kai y tu tengan más privacidad…-sonreía

Si, el neko estaba decidido de que esa noche iba a ser el día de su confesión, no tenía temor… La decisión iba a ser de Kai. Ya no podía guardar por más tiempo estos sentimientos

-Que puede salir mal… solo tiene pocas opciones, la primera es que me acepte y eso realmente me haría sentir el ser más feliz de la tierra-sonreía- la segunda es que me rechace y que todo siga igual… y… -cambió a un rostro algo decaído- la última es que me rechace y deje de ser mi amigo…

-Dudo que Kai tome la última opción… -sonreía Max dándole ánimos a su compañero

-Es el día de hoy…o nunca… jamás me había sentido tan seguro… -sonreía el pelinegro- eres un excelente amigo… -decía intercambiando de sonrisas con su mejor amigo


	6. Pasado

_**Bueno aqui el sexto capitulo del fic, espero me hayan seguido, este capitulo es a cerca de Yuriy... así que sin mas demora se los dejo para que lo lean :) espero les guste... **_

**_Beyblade no es de mi propiedad, le pertenece a Aoki Takao..._**

* * *

**CAPITULO 6: pasado… **

-Yuriy ya deja de estar afuera, pescarás un resfriado- decía un chico de cabello gris a la vez que jalaba a un pelirrojo que estaba parado en el pórtico de afuera- ¿otra vez estás pensando en él?

¿Ah? – Murmuró un distraído muchacho de ojos fríos- Boris eres tu… -volvía a perderse en sus pensamientos

-Bueno, estaremos dentro, ya está lista la cena…

-Regreso en un rato…-decia el pelirrojo mientras se retiraba rápidamente del lugar

-YURIY! –Gritaba el peligris- grrr este muchacho jamás se cuida, es peor que el engreído de Kai… -en el fondo solo estaba preocupado por su amigo- CUIDATE! –añadió en el momento que el pelirrojo desapareció de su vista y cerró la puerta

-A donde fue Yuriy? –preguntaba un muchacho mucho más alto

-No lo sé y no me importa…

El muchacho más alto solo sonrió mientras el peli-gris se adentraba a la casa- creo que solo estas preocupado por él…

-Callate Sergei-el peli-gris se sentaba en la mesa junto con los demás invitados que ya habían empezado a comer

Se escuchaban fuertes truenos fuera de la habitación

-AH!-gritaba un chico pequeño y castaño que no se había desprendido de su laptop desde que llegaron, bueno… jamás se desprendía de ese aparato.

-Tranquilo Kyo, es solo un trueno y estamos seguros en ese lugar-sonreía una chica castaña

-Es que… -volvió a escucharse un trueno mucho más fuerte y Kyo se escondía entre sus brazos-…me pone nervioso estar lejos de Takao y los demás…

-Volveremos a reunirnos terminando la tormenta… -decía un hombre robusto y mayor-no te asustes, los truenos no hacen daño mientras estés en un lugar seguro, y este lugar lo es.

-Vez? No tienes de que preocuparte, ahora solo concéntrate en comer –sonreia la castaña-…

-Hiromi, Sr. Dickenson, gracias –decía un más calmado muchacho

-DAME EL PURÉ!-gritaba un niño pelirrojo y pequeño mientras comía en enormes cantidades y barría con lo que había en la mesa

-Daichi, deja de hablar con la boca llena-gritaba furiosa la castaña

-Como mande señora! –gritaba el pelirrojo

-AH! No soy señora! –empezaron a discutir

-Tranquilos chicos, es navidad, no se peleen-decía un atolondrado Kyo

-No entiendo como Kai los soporta –murmuraba Boris mientras observaba el "espectáculo" junto con Sergei e Ivan

-Supongo que son amigos… -respondía el más bajo de todos-así como nosotros soportamos tus constantes explosiones

-NO TENGO EXPLOSIONES-gritaba Boris mientras salía a su cuarto-...ADEMÁS YURIY ES MÁS INSOPORTABLE QUE YO!-cerraba fuertemente la puerta de su alcoba

-Que tiene que ver Yuriy en esto?-decía Ivan

Sergei solo reía para sus adentros, sabía que Boris sentía algo por el pelirrojo y estaba sumamente preocupado aunque no lo demostrara, además de que seguro estaba celoso ya que había ido en busca de Kai.

-Sigamos comiendo…-dijo el más alto mientras jalaba del hombro al más bajo. Al darse la vuelta volvieron a encontrarse con la "escena" de pelea

-Será una navidad diferente-decía Ivan resignado a soportar esas constantes peleas durante toda la noche.

En otro lugar un muchacho pelirrojo se adentraba cada vez más a la tormenta…

-Un día como hoy te declaré mi amor, y solo te diste media vuelta y me dejaste con palabras en la boca… Kai…

**_-Flash Back_**

Era navidad, y como siempre, Kai permanecía en su habitación encerrado.

-No puedes estar allí todo el día en la misma fecha!... Hiwatari ábreme la puerta! –gritába un chico pelirrojo- NO ME IGNORES!

-Déjalo, es un engreído… -un peli-gris seguía comiendo junto con los otros 2 compañeros de grupo

-No puede estar todo el día allí, siempre es lo mismo… -susurro el pelirrojo- deseo ayudarle… -volvía a tocar la puerta- ábreme la puerta Hiwatari!

En eso la puerta se entreabrió y un bicolor asomaba la cabeza, la luz estaba apagada, era nochebuena…

El bicolor se adentró a la habitación como diciéndole: pasa…

Se le notaba algo decaído, el pelirrojo paso de estar enfadado por la actitud del bicolor a estar preocupado.

-Pasa algo Kai? –preguntaba acercándose a la cama donde el chico de ojos amatistas se había sentado. Sin recibir respuesta alguna del más bajo volvió a formular su pregunta- Pasa algo? Puedes confiar en mí…

El bicolor solo se echó en la cama, ignorándolo por completo.

-Kai, no es la primera vez que me doy cuenta que en estas fechas cambias de actitud… Sé que no confías en ninguno de nosotros… -se notaba algo triste-…pero quisiera que confíes al menos en mí, porque yo si confío en ti –posó una mano sobre el hombro del bicolor.

Se volvió a sentir ignorado… Kai solo lo escuchaba más no respondía.

El pelirrojo había guardado algo para él mismo, algo que nadie sabía pero que estaba seguro de que era real… Era el momento de decirlo

-Kai… sé que no te gustan las palabras de apoyo cargadas de emociones rosa… Pero hay algo que quiero decirte y no sé cómo expresarlo sin darle un tinte de ese color… -balbuceaba el pelirrojo mientras que Kai se sintió interesado en sus palabras y se sentó a verlo- desde hace un tiempo he empezado a sentir algo fuerte por ti

Kai solo arqueó una ceja sin entender

-Estoy enamorado de ti… -soltó sin pelos en la lengua el más alto y hubo un largo rato de silencio donde Kai solo lo miraba a los ojos y el a los suyos-…me gustaría que me respondieras… sino, yo tomaré la iniciativa…

No supo porque lo estaba haciendo, Kai aún no le respondía y eso podría poner en riesgo la amistad que habían forjado por varios años… Aunque el pelirrojo sabía que él ponía más interés en acercarse a Kai que Kai a él…

El ruso optó por acercarse lentamente a Kai mientras ambos se observaban, vio que el chico ruso-japones se quedaba inmóvil, sin acercarse si alejarse… Supuso que algo bueno saldría de todo esto, pero… se equivocó. Por un instante, tal vez haya sido su imaginación o no, observó que Kai se juntaba unos milímetros a él, pudo sentir la respiración del más bajo en sus labios pero solo por un corto periodo antes de que se diera cuenta Kai cambio su expresión de tranquilidad y tristeza por una de ira. El más bajo se separó apenas sintió que el leve roce de labios por parte del pelirrojo se empezaba a convertir en un beso, lo miró con cólera, se levantó de la cama, se dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación.

Un pelirrojo confundido se quedó en plena obscuridad…

**_-Fin del Flash Back-_**

-Solo quería que me respondieras… pensé por un instante que todo iba a salir como lo imaginé… pero tu mirada hacia mi cambió a partir de ese día… porque me permitiste acercarme a ti si es que me ibas a rechazar… Si tan solo me hubieras detenido…

-Flash Back-

Habían pasado días después de la declaración de Yuriy hacia Kai. El más bajo procuraba no estar a solas con el ruso pero un día fue inevitable ya que Sergei había salido con Ivan a hacer compras para la cena y Boris había salido mucho más antes que él ya que había recibido una carta de enfrentamiento en una plaza algo lejana de donde estaban.

Kai estaba en su cuarto haciéndole un mantenimiento a Dranzer y Yuriy estaba en el suyo leyendo un libro.

-Es ahora… tengo que sacarme las dudas –decía el pelirrojo que hacía rato leía superficialmente el libro ya que planeaba como ir a aclarar las cosas con su compañero de equipo

Kai estaba sentado en la cama mirando a Dranzer-…creo que tengo que cambiar el anillo de ataque-murmuró-…-escuchó que la puerta de su cuarto se entreabría, supuso que era Yuriy ya que los demás habían salido – que quieres Ivanov?-dijo sin voltear a verlo

-Quiero hablar contigo, es algo más que obvio…

-No tenemos NADA de qué hablar… -seguía sin mirarlo

-No entiendes… quiero que entiendas todo lo que siento por ti…

-Callate la bo…-no pudo continuar, unos labios se habían posado sobre él y lo habían tumbado a la cama. El pelirrojo había tomado la iniciativa, le iba a demostrar cuanto lo amaba

El más alto tenía fuerza y lo sujeto contra él con ambos brazos rodeándolo por completo inmovilizando los brazos del ruso-japonés. Kai por su parte batallaba por desprenderse del agarre.

-Que haces idiota? –murmuro lentamente y con la misma actitud de siempre el bicolor, lo miraba con ira

-Kai… lo lamento… no debí…-el pelirrojo se separó del bicolor

-No debiste nacer… -murmuro claramente el menor

El pelirrojo se quedó sin palabras… esto no era lo que quería…

-Pensé que ibas a corresponderme, casi lo haces la vez pasada…

-Mejor no pienses… -salió de la habitación-… no me dirijas la palabra Ivanov…-cerro la puerta y se retiró de la habitación…

Otra vez el pelirrojo se quedaba solo, sentado en la cama y pensando en sus acciones, desearía retroceder el tiempo y no haber hecho eso jamás, ahora sabía que las pocas oportunidades que tenía con Kai eran nulas.

**_-Fin del Flash Back-_**

Caminaba entre la nieve, caía fuertemente sobre todo su cuerpo, el frio era fuerte, ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde aquel incidente, el cree que Kai lo había olvidado ya que poco a poco volvió a portarse del mismo modo que antes. Todo había vuelto a la normalidad… aunque le hubiera gustado que todo fuera diferente…

* * *

_**:( Sinceramente me dio penita, espero Yuriy encuentre a alguien que le corresponda, al igual que Rei :(... ya haré otros fics donde si sean correspondidos UwÚ! ... sea por Kai o por otra persona!**_

_**:) Espero les haya gustado... me gusto como quedo este, en lo personal me encantan los Blitzkreig Boys...**_

_**Hasta el próximo capítulo!**_


	7. Entre la niebla

**Bueno, aca les dejo el capitulo 7 de mi historia, estoy segura que será el penultimo, espero les guste!**

**Sin mas demora acá está!  
-Beyblade no me pertenece, todos ya lo saben y no se porque siempre todo el mundo coloca los derechos de autor aca... si se sabe que nadie que escriba en FF tiene los derechos de autor sobre personajes de anime-manga ;w;! igual advierto que no me pertenece :D!**

* * *

**CAPITULO 7: Entre la niebla**

-¿KAI? ¿DONDE ESTAS?..."si tan solo supieras todo lo que haría para que estuvieses feliz"… DONDE TE HAS ¡METIDO! ¿KAI?...

El muchacho peli-azul corría en la tormenta mientras sostenía su gorra para que le viento no se la lleve y esta se quede adherida a su cabeza-¿ VAMOS KAI? …Rusia tiene un clima terrible…-murmuraba muy preocupado.

Pasó por varias casas, dentro habían familias celebrando la navidad, pensó en su amigo observando esas escenas-seguro Kai detesta estas fiestas ya que se siente muy solo-meditó-…pero Kai, te prometo que no estarás solo nunca más-perdido en sus pensamientos atravesaba la espesa tormenta hasta que tropezó con un muchacho alto.

-¡Fíjate por donde caminas!-reclamo el menor desde el suelo y cuando abrió los ojos vio unos cabellos rojizos como el fuego

-¿Takao?...-el pelirrojo susurro mientras le daba una mano al chico que se encontraba en el suelo- Que haces acá? Si te has dado cuenta hay una tormenta.

-¿Yuriy? Me alegra encontrarte, ¿Has visto a Kai?-le dijo el chico del dragón al más alto haciendo caso omiso a la advertencia de este

-¿Kai salió solo en esta tormenta?-se preocupó mucho- Tienes idea de donde puede estar? No debiste salir… no estás acostumbrado a este clima…

-Por favor, ayúdame a buscarlo… -suplicó el peli-azul

-El hotel donde te hospedas está cerca?-preguntó el pelirrojo al ver que el menor estaba muy mojado, su ropa estaba empapada de nieve.

-Si… pero-iba a empezar a contar el motivo el cual estaba allí pero fue callado inmediatamente por el otro muchacho

-Regresa… yo iré por él, soporto más este clima que tú, además –observó que el chico empezó a temblar muchísimo más- si es que no regresas puedes terminar muerto, este clima es muy diferente al que estás acostumbrado

-No puedo…yo… -murmuraba apenado el chico del dragón

-Kai no debió venir a Rusia en estas fechas… -empezaba a perderse en sus pensamientos

**_-Flash Back-_**

-Yuriy –llamaba un peli-gris mientras entraba en el cuarto del chico al que estaba buscando- despierta ya…- decía mientras sujetaba una toalla con la que acababa de secarse después de salir de la ducha

-si? –respondía aun adormecido el pelirrojo-quién es?

-El Sr. Dickenson… te está buscando-le pasaba el teléfono y salía de la habitación murmurando-no pueden dejarme ni un segundo en paz, ni cuando me baño…-golpeó la puerta al salir

-Diga? –algo extrañado debido a que ese hombre jamás lo llamaba

-Yuriy que bueno escucharte, te desperté? Pídele disculpas a Boris de mi parte…-el hombre suponía que el chico furioso era Boris debido al temperamento de este

-No se preocupe, cual es el motivo de su llamada? –aun no entendía bien nada, recién estaba despertándose.

-Recuerdas ese albergue que está cerca de la Abadía? –el hombre se escuchaba feliz

-Si…-respondía sin entender aun

-Bueno, iremos por esta navidad con los chicos a repartir cosas para los niños. Tu sabes, regalos, panecillos dulces, galletas, chocolate caliente… en realidad quería preguntarles

El hombre seguía hablando pero Yuriy no atendía a las palabras que este decía. Solo pensaba "realmente vendrán en estas fechas?, pero Kai detesta la navidad y más en Rusia, no podrá soportarlo, lo he visto muy triste por estos días en años anteriores… No deseo que vuelva a sufrir otra vez"

-Y que dices? –preguntaba el hombre al otro lado del teléfono-Yuriy? Me escuchas?... Aló?...

-Ah?-preguntaba el pelirrojo que acababa de salir de sus propios pensamientos-…disculpe… la señal estaba mal debido a las fuertes nevadas de estas fechas…

-Pueden acompañarlos? Ustedes son uno de los equipos más populares de Rusia, sé que esos pequeños estarán felices de ver a sus héroes en acción... He organizado esta pequeña reunión dos días antes de nochebuena, solo necesito que estén ese día… Sería algo muy bueno… Háganlo por los niños

Yuriy no sabía que responder, le agradaba la buena iniciativa del hombre pero no era muy bueno con los niños y sabía que Boris era peor, los detestaba. Sergei e Ivan eran indiferentes hacia los niños. De lo único que estaba seguro era que tenía que asistir para poder ver como se encontraba su excompañero de equipo, Kai.

-Está bien… Hablaré con los demás para que dejen sus asuntos de lado ese día. Por mi parte confirmo nuestra asistencia al evento organizado

-Gracias realmente, si gustan pueden pasar el mismo día de navidad en el hotel donde hospedaré a los chicos, estoy organizando una cena por navidad con ellos, pasaré a recogerlos horas antes de nochebuena… claro solo si desean

-Lo tomaremos en cuenta… gracias.

-Más bien, gracias a ustedes… hasta luego

-Hasta luego Sr. Dickenson-se despidió el pelirrojo muy pensativo

**_-Fin del Flash Back-_**

- Si salió a estas horas, solo quiere decir que está preparado para afrontar su temor…-susurraba mientras recordaba que en pequeño combate de Beyblade que tuvieron frente a los niños Kai había estado más perdido en sus pensamientos que nunca, incluso estuvo a punto de perder contra Boris pero este lo sacó de la especie de "trance" en la que se encontraba cuando empezó a insultarle debido a que sentía que no estaba poniendo de su parte en la batalla.

¿A caso era tan fuerte lo que Kai le había contado a Takao? Kai era un chico rudo, pero el peliazul no podía creer que doliéndole tanto ese acontecimiento pudiera regresar al mismo lugar de los hechos… Kai era un chico admirable y ahora lo era más que nunca.

-Quise ayudarlo pero no quiso jamás que le conversara del tema, los Blitzkrieg Boys le tenemos un cariño especial a ese chico y jamás nos dejó que le ayudemos…debió haber sido alguien que realmente ama el que lo movió hasta acá… -repetía algo melancólico el pelirrojo mientras tomaba de la mano al otro muchacho y lo llevaba a una calle techada

Cuando escuchó este comentario, Takao no dudo y se sonrojó de golpe para lo que Yuriy ya supo bien que había pasado

-Entonces, ve por él…debe estar en el lugar de los hechos-susurro el pelirrojo-tal vez, yo no pude ayudarle antes… él no quería que yo lo hiciera, pero tu si puedes hacerlo. El primer paso es aceptar tu error, aceptar que estás mal y tu lograste que lo hiciera… -se sacó una de las chaquetas con la que estaba cubierto y se la puso al menor-… será mejor que te abrigues si es que vas allá, hace mucho más frio que acá… Si deseas puedo llevarte hasta el pie de la montaña donde se encontraba la mansión

-Gracias Yuriy, sé que Kai te tiene un gran aprecio…

-No digas nada, solo camina-le advirtió el pelirrojo mientras lo tomó del brazo y lo llevaba entre la nieve

El peli-azul pensó "como puede ver si la niebla es tan espesa". Rusia era un país hostil, pensó en todo lo que Kai le había contado, en que todos estos años este dolor en sus huesos por el frio no se hubiera comparado con el dolor del espíritu de su compañero de equipo. Ahora más que nunca volvía a repetir en sus pensamientos "realmente eres valiente Kai".

Sin contar los minutos aunque parecían eternos debido al gran frio que se colaba por todos sus poros Yuriy se detuvo.

-Aquí es-el pelirrojo soltó el brazo del menor y señaló un camino- sigue por acá… yo regresaré donde están los demas… no tengo nada más que hacer…-sonrió-… así que tu eras esa persona especial para Kai… Quien ha ido cambiando su actitud fría poco a poco...

Sin más demora se dio media vuelta, sin titubear y desapareció entre la espesa niebla. "Espero sean felices los dos" sonreía mientras pensaba dirigiéndose al lugar donde residía.

Así que él era la persona más especial para Kai?...Takao no podía creerlo, se sentía muy afortunado- Ahora a dejar de pensar en eso y a seguir buscando a Kai?... KAI!?-corrió directo a la ex mansión Hiwatari por el camino que Yuriy le había señalado, no tardó mucho tiempo hasta que empezó a ver hojas secas y un montón de escombros de lo que parecía haber sido una enorme casa, un montón de cenizas y escombros cubiertos por nieve.

Se encontraba parado a varios metros lejos del lugar cerrado por varias pedazos de madera antigua con unos letreros que parecía nadie los había sacado en años pero aún se podían leer frases en un idioma que supuso era ruso e inglés que decía: "No pasar" entendió la frase en inglés ya que era un idioma no muy lejano para él pero no hizo caso y atravesó las barreras que impedían su paso más allá.

Caminó por un rato, ese lugar era realmente inmenso, desde arriba podía observar toda la ciudad, la niebla era más espesa y la nieve caía un poco más fuerte, estaba a punto de rendirse debido al inmenso frío pero pudo distinguir una figura que hizo que su corazón latiera muy fuerte y se llene de calor por todo el cuerpo… Cabellos bicolores se asomaban entre la espesa niebla…

**"Kai"…** -pensó

* * *

_**Bueno, aqui les dejé el 7mo capítulo... el sgte capítulo terminará esta triste historia navideña... :)**_

_**Dejenme reviews si desean :)! Me alegro que hayan leído la historia TwT hasta ahora...**_


	8. Adiós…

**Beyblade no me pertenece pero, esta historia si...**

**Bueno aqui les dejo el último capítulo de este fanfic... espero les haya gustado...**

* * *

**CAPITULO 8: Adiós… **

Llevando flores que había recogido en el camino, el chico bicolor se encontraba en frente a los escombros y cenizas ahora cubiertos de nieve.

Ninguna lágrima había asomado esos ojos amatistas en años… y ahora empezaban a brotar cristales de sus ojos, cristales cálidos a comparación del frio del exterior.

Kai?- escuchó una voz reconocida que le llamaba por su nombre más no volteó para que no lo vean llorar. Kai Hiwatari aún conservaba algo de orgullo

El peli-azul había llegado hasta allí, lo veía de espaldas a él, supuso estaba derramando lágrimas debido a que pudo distinguir un sollozo entre la tormenta. Kai estaba llorando, jamás pensó volverlo a ver llorar desde aquel día en el que el ruso-japonés se enfrentó a sus compañeros en el mismo país donde estaban ahora, donde lo hizo recapacitar a cerca de unirse a Boris Valkov cuando este le dio al Black Dranzer.

-Déjame acompañarte y brindarte un hombro si deseas llorar… no le diré a nadie que lo hiciste… te dije que podías confiar en mi…-susurró mientras se acercaba para tomar del hombro al chico más alto en señal de apoyo

El bicolor volteó la mirada con lágrimas en los ojos y recargo su cabeza en el hombro del muchacho un rato. Ambos estaban parados frente a frente, en un cálido abrazo que los mantenía con la temperatura adecuada para no enfermarse.

Takao sintió que unas lágrimas brotaban por sus ojos, no podía aguantar más, realmente sentía tristeza al observar al chico que amaba tan triste. Intentó contenerse para poder brindarle fuerzas a su amigo pero no pudo, empezó a sollozar por lo que Kai paró de hacerlo para tomar fortaleza. El bicolor se secó las lágrimas y luego lo miró a los ojos aun con los brazos juntándolo hacia él, secó las lágrimas del menos y este le brindo una pequeña sonrisa y lo volvió a abrazar.

Estuvieron un rato en esa posición. "Desearía quedarme así más tiempo"-pensó el bicolor pero un rostro ensangrentado se le vino a la mente.

Tomó fuerzas, se incorporó dio unos pasos más adelante mientras que fue seguido por el muchacho más bajo. Dudaba a cerca de seguir caminando ya que cada vez que se acercaba más al lugar del asesinato recordaba todo, sentía como si la mansión siguiera allí media translúcida y podía empezar a observar leves pasajes de su vida, su antigua vida… entre momentos felices empezó a acercarse hasta el lugar donde había encontrado a su madre aquel día. Las hojas estaban muy secas, no habían flores de clima frío alrededor, ni maleza como en casi todos los escombros. Cerró los ojos un segundo

**-Flash Back-**

Antes de conocer a Takao y los demás, formaba parte de los "Blade Sharks", el grupo más rudo de Japón. Un día su recibió una llamada.

-Kai, nieto, necesito que vengas a Rusia… te he comprado un boleto, hoy sale el avión a las 10 de la noche… Te espero en la casa donde vivo, tu sabes la dirección…

Kai detestaba que su abuelo gobernara su vida sin preguntarle, pero no podía negarse, en la abadía donde había sido criado le habían enseñado a obedecerle sin negarse a cualquier cosa.

-Bien… -respondió y colgó el teléfono, no era un chico de muchas palabras y siempre se comunicaba con frases cortas con Voltaire.

Miró un reloj de pared que se encontraba en una de los viejos almacenes de su familia donde él vivía, eran las 8 de la noche, tenía 2 horas para llegar al aeropuerto, optó por salir para no perder el avión. Algo igual de importante que Voltaire le había enseñado a parte de respetarlo era la puntualidad.

El viaje en el avión fue tranquilo y hasta aburrido para él. ¿Qué necesitaba su abuelo? Era la pregunta que rondaba en su mente. Se dirigió hasta donde se iba a encontrar con el único pariente que tenía y que sabía que estaba vivo.

-Joven Kai- le respondió un mayordomo mayor algo calvo y con un bigote muy fino- el sr. Voltaire lo está esperando en su oficina, por aquí…

El hombre lo dirigió hacia la habitación donde se iban a encontrar, caminaron por amplios pasillos. Voltaire siempre había amado las casas grandes, muy antiguas, con miles de objetos de mucho valor. Ninguna foto en las paredes, ningún recuerdo de su padre, o su madre, o de él mismo.

El mayordomo tocó la puerta, se escuchó un: "adelante". El hombre del bigote se retiró a un lado para que Kai pasara.

-Gracias- señaló Voltaire haciendo un ademan para que el mayordomo se retirara

Kai solo se paró en frente de su abuelo, sin dirigirle la palabra ni mirarlo a los ojos, la cabeza algo agachada. Voltaire le había enseñado a que lo tratara como su superior, nunca mirarlo directamente sin tener la cabeza agachada en señal del respeto.

-Vas a entrar al torneo de Beyblade que se organiza en Japón, vas a ganar ese campeonato… Y tomaras todas las bestias bit que encuentres… No te dirigiré la palabra por un tiempo hasta que te vea seguro, y con fuerza… El campeonato mundial será acá, en Rusia… en ese momento te apropiaras de todas las bestias bit… Por ahora solo analiza y recolecta datos que podamos usar en contra de cada uno de los beyluchadores que tengan una bestia sagrada. Entiendes?

-Si… -inclinó la cabeza un poco, detestaba no ser dueño de sus propias decisiones, pero ya estaba acostumbrado a ello

-Ve a un hotel a dormir… -le dio algo de dinero- ahora vete…

Kai se dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación, el mayordomo lo escoltó hasta la puerta de salida y una vez fuera la cerró.

El bicolor observaba el cielo, estaba gris y empezaba a nevar, eran épocas navideñas, podía observar los típicos colores rojo y verde. Sintió un leve temor al encontrarse solo en las calles, sentía que alguien lo observaba así que decidió ir a buscar un hotel donde dormir.

Las casas eran algo alejadas en esa zona debido a que eran enormes y estaban rodeadas de unas murallas grandes para que los curiosos no entraran. Caminó sin rumbo hasta que un leve escalofrío se apoderó de su cuerpo, miró hacia su lado derecho y allí estaba, la imponente montaña de la ex mansión Hiwatari. No quería seguir caminando hasta que escucho un murmullo...

**_"Kai"_**

Estaba equivocado, no había nadie alrededor

**_"Kai"_**

No, no estaba equivocado, no era su imaginación, alguien lo estaba llamando.

**_"Kai"_**

Volvió a escuchar la misma voz, pudo reconocer como una voz femenina pero no sabía de donde venía pero había algo de familiar en ella que hizo que se le erizaran los cabellos de todo el cuerpo

**_"Kai" _**

Ahora si estaba seguro, alguien lo llamaba desde la montaña así que optó por subir.

**_"Kai"_**

La voz se escuchaba más fuerte. No pudo dar un paso más frente a él una sombra gris hizo su aparición tomando la forma de una mujer de cabellos largos y azul-gris. Sintió que su corazón daba un brinco

**_"Porque me olvidaste…Hijo"_** la mujer empezaba a acercarse al petrificado bicolor. Su voz era muy diferente, era desgarradora, además estaba bañada en sangre y tenía múltiples heridas en el cuerpo de donde brotaba el líquido rojo pero mucho más espeso y en una tonalidad más obscura. **_"Porque me olvidaste…Kai"_**

El bicolor corrió rápidamente hasta alejarse de la montaña, estaba sudando frio y temblaba muy fuerte. No podía creerlo, tenía miedo… Observó un cartel que decía: "Hotel" y entró rápidamente. Se le cayó el dinero al intentar pagar la habitación, al igual que dio un golpe a la puerta al no poder introducir las llaves en la cerradura debido al fuerte temblor que presentaba su cuerpo. Solo optó por cerrar la puerta y lanzarse a dormir. No pudo hacerlo, cada vez que cerraba los ojos escuchaba a su madre y la veía… **_"Porque me olvidaste…Kai"_**. Le temía a su propia madre, odiaba a su abuelo por llevarlo allí, odiaba esas fechas que siempre le hacían sentir miserable… Se odiaba el mismo por ser tan cobarde… Sin darse cuenta se había dormido…

**_-Fin del Flash Back_**

-Discúlpame madre… -las lágrimas volvían a brotar de sus ojos mientras se armaba de valor-no debí temerte durante todo este tiempo… fue difícil para mí…-susurraba casi sin que se escuche

-GRITALO KAI!...-le sugirió el joven de cabellos azules- desahógate…es lo mejor… -tomo la mano del bicolor ya que había observado que este empezaba a temblar- estoy aquí… no temas

**_-_**_**DISCULPAME**_**_ MADRE…NO DEBI TEMERTE DURANTE TODO ESTE TIEMPO…FUE MUY DIFICIL PARA MI…_**-agacho la mirada un rato y secó sus propias lágrimas-**_…TE AMO…_**-levanto la mirada-_**…DISCULPAME…**_-se arrodilló pegando su rostro en la fría nieve donde había encontrado el cuerpo de su madre. Suspiro y le dejo un ramo de flores que había cargado, rosas de color lila, como sus ojos.

Se levantó y volvió la mirada hacia el chico que se encontraba a su lado, este había llorado un poco porque no todos soportaban ver al duro Kai Hiwatari desmoronándose de esa manera

-Gracias Kinomiya…- se detuvo un momento observando el punto donde había estado el cuerpo de la mujer- Eso es todo… vamos…-susurro fríamente cambiando de actitud

Takao se restregó los ojos con las manos y camino lentamente dejando al bicolor atrás de él

El chico de ojos amatistas lo seguía en silencio…con la mirada ahora hacia arriba… sin temor en sus ojos… volvió a ser el mismo de siempre. Por años había temido ese día, lo recordaba como uno de los peores días del año pero ahora ya no más… Sabía que todo había terminado

Sintió un leve frio atravesándolo suavemente, pero este frio se sentía algo cálido comparado con el clima terrible en el que estaban envueltos. Era el alma de su madre… y escucho entre este gélido clima un susurro… el viento le susurraba al oído: **_"Adiós mi niño"…_**

¿A caso había escuchado esa voz que se había convertido en borrosa y casi ni recordaba? La voz tenebrosa que había escuchado hace un rato volvía a ser la misma voz de antes, esa bella voz cálida que siempre le arrullaba antes de dormir, esa voz amable… La voz de su madre… No estaba equivocado, si la había oído y podía recodarla con claridad.

_**-Adiós…mamá**_ -susurro mientras agachaba nuevamente la cabeza y apretaba los puños, volvía a ser el mismo de siempre mientras se perdía en sus recuerdos. Esta vez los recuerdos terribles se veían distantes, parecían pesadillas borrosas y eran reemplazados por todos los bellos recuerdos familiares, sentía la calidez por dentro. Sintió una mano sobre la suya, y unos hermosos ojos chocaron con su mirada, ahora ya no estaba solo.

La tormenta había parado, unos rayos mortecinos de sol se asomaban entre el espeso clima ruso… Una flor se empezaba a asomar entre los escombros y las cenizas que habían dejado aquel lugar estéril, sus verdes tallos habían empezado a renacer como la vida de aquel muchacho.

Un ángel descansaba en paz.

* * *

**_Bueno...espero les haya gustado, agradezco a todos los que me leyeron, realmente significo mucho que hayan seguido mi fanfic... es el 1ero que escribo... prometo mejorar los siguientes._**

**_Este fanfic significa mucho para mi, si les agradó reciviré reviews o inbox... incluso si no dejan comentarios no hay problema mientras lo hayan leído... Lo más lindo de escribir algo es que alguien lo haya leido..._**

**_Basta que a unos cuantos les haya gustado estaré sumamente feliz..._**

**Gracias...**

**Hasta la proxima**


End file.
